Taken
by EyesOfADoe18
Summary: James Potter has an early quidditch practice, but something's missing. ONESHOT.


Hello Jily fans! Here is a super short oneshot! Hope you like it! If you have a oneshot request, I would love to hear it! Leave it in the reviews and I'll take a look! DISCLAIMER: this all belongs to my queen, J.K. Rowling :)

Taken: 

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Bloody hell," grunted a groggy James Potter one early Saturday morning.

 _Why did I schedule 6:00 a.m. quidditch practice again? Because I'm a wanker._

He threw off his warm, burgundy covers and shivered as the cool, winter air made his skin erupt in goosebumps. It was his final year at Hogwarts and he was the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Last week, when he scheduled the morning's practice, it seemed so much better in his mind; crisp air, the shining sunrise, hot breath in the wind.

His feet hit the icy, stone floor and he walked out the door into the common area for he and his girlfriend, Lily Evans, on his way to the bathroom. He could hear her loud snoring from behind her door. _How can such a small person make such a loud noise?_ He ran his hands under the chilly water and splashed some on his tired eyes to help wake up. His glasses were left on his bedside table, no need for those because of the mysterious way he could navigate to the bathroom without even opening his hazel eyes.

After brushing his teeth, he walked out the door, stopping by Lily's room and cracking the door open so carefully, not to wake her. The light shined into the dark room and he could see the outline of her face and body. He could stand there for hours just watching her sleep, but he closed the door after one last glance and went back to his room to grab his glasses.

Once he was able to see, he threw on some pants and rummaged though his drawer for his jersey. James always liked the team looking uniform, so every practice was in their jerseys, but he couldn't find his anywhere. The last practice was two days ago and the House Elves never keep laundry away for more than a day, but no jersey was to be seen.

 _Where the hell is it?_

James decided to wear his favorite tee, a red shirt with a lions face on the front. He saw it at a muggle store once in London and was convinced it was meant to be. After a moment of searching, that shirt was gone, too. Desperate, he grabbed a random blue t-shirt and his scarlet and gold robes, praying the team didn't notice. He always gave them hell for not being in their uniform; he was expecting some harsh words. Broom in hand and wand in pocket, he ran into Lily's room to give her a quick peck on the cheek and was off to the pitch.

Tired and muddy, James came through the Head's Portrait. A bit pissed he was forced to polish the team's brooms for not being in uniform.

 **"Morning team! Read for a bit of fun?"**

 **"Oi, Potter! Where's your jersey? You aren't a Ravenclaw, are you?"**

 **"Oh, right. Uh, I couldn't find mine. But we all make mistakes right, Davis? "**

 **"Jackson couldn't find hers two weeks ago and she ran loops for an extra half hour. What's your punishment, captain?"**

 **"Yeah, you know this is a two way street, Potter. No freebies."**

 **"My brooms looking a bit dull. So is yours, McKinnon. Shall we say Potter has to polish the team's brooms?"**

**"Honestly, Walsh? That will take ages!"**

 **"We don't make the rules, Potter, you do."**

 **"What did you say at the beginning of the season, again? 'A player without their jersey has no excuse?'"**

 **"Ugh, fine. After practice. For now, brooms in the air, you lot of bloody wankers."**

He checked the time, 10:27.

 _Lily should be up by now._

"Lil?" James called out as his eyes searched the room. He slipped off his muddy shoes and shrugged off his robes. Running a hand through his hair, he walked into her room.

"Morning, love," Lily greeted from her bedroom. She was sitting up in her bed reading a book and sipping on some tea, probably earl grey, her favorite. His eyes landed on her beautiful green eyes, and then they glanced down at her pajamas.

 _My jersey!_

His loving girlfriend was wearing his Quidditch jersey and James' eyes scanned her bedroom for his favorite shirt. Of course, it was laying if the floor like the rest of her clothes. It looked like a bomb of laundry went off.

"Lily!" James shouted looking at her top. She looked up at him with a confused expression. "What?"

"You're wearing my shirt!" James yelled, she wasn't understanding the issue, obviously, because her face was saying _"and?"_

"I just spent a pen hour polishing broomsticks because my girlfriend is a bloody thief!" He exclaimed. He walked over to her bed and pulled off her covers, revealing Lily's bare legs. She screamed, "James! I'm freezing!"

"I know! You're always feeezing! Give me my shirt before I rip it off you!" He yelled pulling at the hem.

"Hang on! You said I could wear your shirts! I thought you wouldn't mind!" She replied as she grabbed her covers and placed them back on her body, protecting herself from the cold. "Not my Quidditch jersey!"

"Why not?" She asked, confused. James was a very loving boyfriend and never objected to Lily stealing a few shirts here and there or wearing his lucky scarf at Quidditch games. This outburst was new to Lily. "Because it's my own bloody fault!"

He sighed and sat in the edge of her bed. "I have this stupid rule that the team has to wear the jerseys at practice. I got punished for breaking my own damn rule this morning." Her eyes softened and she smiled at James.

"Oh, sorry, hun. You can have it back if you want, but you should know I'm not wearing anything else under it," Lily responded with a sly smirk. James eyes widened and after a moment her grabbed Lily's waist and smothered her in kisses.

Let's just say James' rule was thereby abolished and Lily graduated Hogwarts with 13 of her boyfriend's shirts shoved in her trunk.


End file.
